The Cruciatus Father
by loveroflegolas
Summary: *FIFTH CHAPTER IS UP*This story is about Draco's past. IT decribes what Lucius did to his son and how Harry and Draco came to love each other.
1. The First Time

The Cruciatus Father  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character's.yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this is a separate fic from Discovery - it's not a sequel but it's related to it. This tells of what Draco's father did to him in his past and how Draco came to love Harry. *...* means italics.  
  
Chapter 1 - The First Time  
  
~The Prefect Common Room~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all sitting in the Prefect Common Room. Draco was on Harry's knee as usual and Hermione on Ron's, when Harry spoke breaking the peaceful silence that had been present between the four friends just moments before.  
  
"Draco you've never told us about the first time your father beat you or anything like that. I think it's about time we were to learn more about *your* past."  
  
"O.okay," Draco swallowed. His father might be dead but he still inflicted fear into Draco. Harry hugged him tight and whispered.  
  
"He can't harm you now. You need to tell us you'll feel less scared if you do." Draco nodded in response and started to tell them about the first time his father had beat him.  
  
~ Draco's Room Malfoy Mansion~  
  
It was two o'clock in the afternoon and the five year old Draco was sitting on his bed reading one of the many books that was in the Malfoy family library, well when I say reading I more looking through the book at the diagrams of people halfway through transformations. The book the young Draco was looking through was "Moste Potente Potions" at the Polyjuice Potion, when his father knocked on the door and entered the room. He looked down at his son as if he was about to announce that his son had been made ruler of the world.  
  
"Today's the day, son!" He announced. "Today's the day I meet with Cornelius Fudge. And *you* my boy shall be there by my side when he gives me the job of Head of the Magical Games and Sports Department." His son looked up and smiled at his dad. "So get your best robes on and we'll be off."  
  
The young Draco jumped to his feet and pulled his best robes out his cupboard and pulled them on. He wanted to make his father proud of him, he wanted to make a good impression like his father made on people, wanted to be just like his father. Clever, cunning and impressive. He wanted to leave these impressions on people like his father did. Once he was ready he ran downstairs into the Entrance Hall, his father who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, smiled as he watched his son approach him.  
  
"You look just how a Malfoy should look," his father said proudly. The young Draco smiled, happy that his father was pleased with him. Pleased he was like his father. "Let's be off then." His father said walking into the drawing room and over to the fire place. Lucius picked up a pot and took a bit of Floo Powder out and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the fire and said:  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." The young Draco watched his father disappear then took some floo powder himself, and went to place the pot back on the mantel piece where it wobbled. Draco threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped in and said:  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron," just as there was a loud smash behind him he looked round and saw the pot of floo powder on the floor and floo powder everywhere. Dread filled Draco he'd broken something that contained a magical substance. He knew his father would fix it with magic but he would also know that Draco had been careless and would be angry. He didn't want his father to be angry with him and shout at him.  
  
~The Leaky Cauldron~  
  
Draco steeped out the fireplace at the leaky cauldron and saw his father beaming at him. he decided it would be best to tell his father about the Floo powder in case he had to buy more.  
  
"Dad," he said.  
  
"What is it?" his father said leading Draco over to the barman, Tom. "One minute Draco. I'm meeting with Fudge, has he arrived?"  
  
"No sir he hasn't but he asked me to tell you that he will meet with you in the parlour just down that corridor second door on the right." Tom said.  
  
"Thank you. Draco come with me." Lucius said leading his son down the corridor and into the parlour. "What were you saying son?"  
  
"I broke the pot with the Floo Powder in it. It fell off the mantel piece. It's too tall for me I thought I had in on right but it fell off after I stepped in the fire. I don't know if you need to buy more." Draco looked down at his shoes, not daring to look his father in the eyes. He was upset that his father might be upset with him.  
  
"I deal with you when we get home," his father said sternly. Draco looked up at his father with upset eyes. "And for goodness sakes don't cry in front of other people it's un-Malfoy like!" his father added coldly. Draco looked down at the floor again and wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to cry if it was un-Malfoy like. He was going to show his father that he was a good Malfoy and he could do his father proud.  
  
Five minutes later Cornelius Fudge entered the parlour and shook hands with Lucius and then bent down to shake hands with Draco. Draco smiled politely to Fudge and his father smiled down at him.  
  
"What a well mannered young boy you have," Fudge commented. "Well shall we sit and do business? Always better than standing I say."  
  
"Yes. So much better. To business. You wanted to talk to me about a job or two."  
  
"Yes indeed." Fudge said. Draco knew that he wasn't needed at the moment and wandered around the room looking at the paintings on the walls and expensive looking urns on stands. He stopped in front of one which had something inside of it. Draco stood on his toes holding onto the urn trying to see what was inside.  
  
"After careful consideration, we at the ministry, have decided that the job of Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports should go to." Fudge started. Lucius kept his face neutral knowing that he was going to get the job. Draco turned round to look at Fudge and his father waiting for the announcement that his father had the job. "Ludo Bagman. We would like, however, if you were to become one of the twelve Governors of the school."  
  
There was a loud crash behind Fudge and Lucius as Draco lost his balance, from the shock that the job his father should have got went to someone else, and fell to the floor pulling the urn over with him where it smashed in a hundred pieces on the floor. Draco scrambled to his feet. Fudge was glaring at him:  
  
"That was a *very* expensive urn you just broke," he said pointedly. Lucius went slightly red.  
  
"Not to worry I can fix it," Lucius said taking out his wand. "Repairo." The urn instantly flew back together. "Well I think well should be going now." Lucius said to Fudge. "One of the Governors of the school sounds fine. I'm sure you've made wise decisions on who should take either job. Good day to you Mr Fudge." Lucius said. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out the room.  
  
The pulled put some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire and stepped in pulling Draco with him.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," he said.  
  
~Drawing Room, Malfoy Manor~  
  
They stepped out of the fire into the Drawing Room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius looked at the smashed pot of Floo Powder on the floor then at his son. Draco looked into his father's cold eyes, then bowed his head. His father was disappointed in him. He had given his father reason to be disappointed in him.  
  
"Repairo," Lucius said waving his wand at the broken pot which fixed instantly. Lucius then put the Floo powder back into the pot with another spell. Then he turned to face his son. "You've disappointed me twice today Draco. First you were careless with the Floo powder, then in The Leaky Cauldron you carelessly break a very expensive urn. You embarrassed me in front of Minister for Magic."  
  
"I.I'm sorry," Draco said his eyes full of tears as he looked up at his father.  
  
"You leave me no choice Draco but to punish you. You have to be taught a lesson." Lucius brought out his wand and transfigured the axe off of one of the suits of armour into a cane. Draco looked with frightened eyes up at his father.  
  
"Come here Draco." his father said. Draco walked over to his father dragging his feet. He deserved to be punished after he embarrassed his father like that, but it didn't make it any easier. "You deserve this. You know that don't you Draco?" Draco nodded. Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs to his room where he tied Draco to his bed face down.  
  
Lucius raised the cane and brought it down with a swish and a crack on the young Draco bottom. Draco cried out in pain. This was pain beyond anything that the young Draco had ever felt before. His father continued to beat him for about five minutes before he finally untied the robes and walked out the room, leaving the young Draco alone in his room crying. His father had never hit him with his hand before and now he had just beat him. He knew he deserved it but it didn't make the pain any easier.  
  
Why did he have to be so careless. If he hadn't been so careless his father wouldn't have beat him. He was so upset. Now usually when a small child is upset because the father has punished them the mother, or a female figure in the child's life of some form, would come up to comfort the upset child. Draco sat there crying waiting for his mother to come upstairs and comfort him, like she did when he had nightmares. He waited and waited but his mother never came to comfort him.  
  
~Malfoy Manor, Dinning Room~  
  
Draco walked downstairs to the dinning room for dinner that night and saw his mother and father sitting in their usual places. Draco sat in his seat and looked up at his father, who did not smile at his son as he normally would have. Instead he still looked angry with Draco. Draco looked at his mother, she wasn't smiling either.  
  
"Your father told me how you embarrassed him today," she said. Draco bowed his head, of course his mother was the same as his father. "You deserve the pain that comes from a beating. You know that don't you?" Draco looked down at his feet.  
  
"Answer your mother boy!" His father shouted.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Draco answered his throat tightening as tears welled up in his eyes again. He hated the thought of his parents being disappointed in him. He wanted to make them proud, he had to try harder. "I'll try harder to be a credit to the Malfoy name." he said to his parents, before tears spilled out of his grey eyes.  
  
"See to it that you do," his father growled.  
  
"And don't cry at the dinner table. It's bad manners," his mother said coldly, not even trying to comfort the upset Draco.  
  
*******************  
  
~The Prefect Common Room~  
  
Draco stopped talking and looked at his friends. Hermione had silent tears pouring down her face, Ron's mouth was open in horror. Harry however was raging.  
  
"Again with the damaging of your bottom! It's a wonder it's such a nice bottom after all that!" he yelled. Everyone in the common room turned to look at him.  
  
"Shhh.Harry. Calm down." Hermione told the very angry Harry. Harry looked round the common room and saw everyone looking at him. Justin Finch- Fletchley and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff where looking at him with questioning looks. Harry went slightly red.  
  
"How could he do that to you Drac? How? How could he hurt you in anyway? I'd kill your father if he wasn't already dead."  
  
"Hermione," Ron said pulling Hermione closer into a tight hug. "Please don't cry. It's okay." Ron wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek then kissed her lightly.  
  
"I.I'm still afraid of him Harry. I can't help it but I'm afraid of him," Draco sobbed. Harry pulled Draco closer and into a long, soft, passionate kiss. Draco's fears melted away as he lost himself in Harry's kiss.  
  
TBC.  
  
So that was the first chapter. Do you like? Please review. More to come, which unfortunately means more suffering for Draco. *sobs* poor Draco but this has to be done. Anyway please review so I know what you think. 


	2. Alone

Author's Notes: So this is the second chapter of Draco's past and it contains SLASH. I don't actually have a plan for this story as it was not in my original ideas so hopefully it'll turn out okay. At Pinki - yeah I've read her stories. They are really good.  
  
Chapter 2 - Alone  
  
~Prefect Common Room~  
  
When Harry and Draco finally pulled apart from their kiss Draco avoided Harry's eyes and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Draco! Draco look at me!" Harry said. Draco looked up at Harry with tears running down his face. "Draco sweetie what's wrong?" Harry asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"It's wrong.it's all wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this," he sobbed trying to pull out of Harry's arms. Harry pulled him closer, he was stronger and Draco knew it because he soon stopped fighting to pull away from Harry. "It's wrong.I shouldn't be." he sobbed, letting Harry embrace him but not embracing him back.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Harry asked lifting Draco face up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"This.us.I don't deserve such love.I don't deserve you, Ron or Hermione. I don't deserve anything but pain." Draco chocked, trying hard to fight back the tears but losing his battle.  
  
"Drac sweetie you *do* deserve love, and you most certainly *don't* deserve pain. What makes you think that?" Harry asked his voice full of love for the blonde boy on his lap.  
  
"My father.my father always told me I.I wasn't worthy of anyone's love. You deserve better than.than me."  
  
"No Draco no sweetie. Your father's wrong. You *are* worthy of love. I couldn't do any better than you. We all love you dearly."  
  
"Tell us Draco. Tell us about the time your father said you weren't worthy of love." Hermione prompted trying to get as much out of Draco so he could feel better again.  
  
"No.not tonight.it's all too much for tonight. I'm not in the mood. Please don't make me." Draco said.  
  
"Come on Dragon. Lets go to bed." Harry said taking Draco in his arms and carrying him to the Portkeys.  
  
"To bed? But I'm not tired,"  
  
"Even better," Harry said grinning.  
  
"I suppose we should go to bed as well Hermione," Ron commented carrying Hermione over to the Portkeys.  
  
**************  
  
Up in their dorm Harry threw Draco onto the bed before undressing himself. Then he pulled all the clothes off the blonde boy. Harry drew the curtains around the bed and cast the silencing spell. He leant in and started to kiss the blonde boy's neck and torso. Outside their bed Harry could hear Ron and Hermione getting into bed, then all was silent. Draco rolled on top of Draco and sat looking down at him his eyes shining. He smiled down at the dark haired boy.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight," he said licking his lips.  
  
"Oh no your not! I'll be doing that to you. I'm going to show you that you are loved." Harry said rolling on top of the blonde boy and pinning his arms above his head. Draco squirmed beneath him trying to get back on top but Harry was to strong. Taking out his wand Harry tied Draco's arms above his head, Harry then spread Draco's legs and leaned in to kiss the boy, working his way down his chest, making the blonde boy squirm beneath him.  
  
Harry kissed and licked at Draco's head where a small quantity of pre-cum was forming. Draco let out a gasp as Harry slid his tongue up and down the length of Draco's manhood. Harry grinned and continued to tease Draco stopping to look at him after every lick. Draco was moaning in want:  
  
"Take me Harry! Take me now! Oh God take me!" Harry looked up at Draco and grinned before taking Draco's erection into his mouth and gently sucking and biting at Draco head. He ran his tongue slowly up and down his length, then Draco came hot and sticky into Harry's mouth screaming Harry's name as he released:  
  
"Oh God Harry! Fuck me please fuck me!"  
  
"You sure your not too tired?"  
  
"Hell no! Now fuck me!" Harry untied the ropes that held Draco's arms above his head. His hands instantly came down and lost themselves in Harry's long dark hair. Harry placed Draco's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Draco's entrance and slowly started to slid inside.  
  
"Oh fuck OH FUCK!" Draco screamed. "Oh God that hurts." Harry stopped at look at Draco before getting a tube of lube out of his bedside cabinet. Harry lubricated his fingers and slowly slid one inside of Draco's hole, then a second finger went inside and then a third. Draco moaned from pleasure and pain. Harry moved his fingers around inside of Draco to help him get used to the pain. Harry repositioned himself at Draco's hole after extracting his fingers and entered him slowly.  
  
Draco moaned but the pain wasn't so bad this time. It was more pleasurable. Once Harry was in his full length he start to thrust in and out of Draco slowly, wanting this to be pleasant for Draco and not painful.  
  
"Oh God Harry faster, go faster!" Draco demanded so Harry sped up thrusting in and out more quickly Draco's hips bucking up to meet him with every thrust. Harry cold feel himself on the edge, just one more thrust and he came filling Draco with his cum screaming his name:  
  
"Draco! God Draco!" just as Draco came for the second time that night, on Harry's stomach. Harry collapsed onto of Draco exhausted but happy. Draco kissed his forehead and whispered:  
  
"I love you so much Harry. Don't ever leave me on my own again. This is the first time in fifteen years that I haven't felt alone, and God dammit Harry I like this feeling when I'm with you."  
  
"I love you too. You'll never be alone again. I promise!" 


	3. The Whip

Disclaimer: No I don't own…that gets boring after a while. Anyone wish to lend me much money so I can own? *Grins* No? I didn't think so. Oh well.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this done but I've been really busy lately. Have nearly all of this fic and Discovery written now. I promised myself when I started writing Discovery that I wouldn't write any other until it was finished and I've now started another one. Go figure. Right okay on with the next chapter. *Grins* I couldn't resist the temptation to put some slash in the last chapter *Apologizes* No wait I ain't sorry. *Grins*. So on with the next chapter, more of Draco's past, more sadness and more love.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Whip  
  
~Prefect Common Room~  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco sat in the prefect common room after an early breakfast on the Saturday morning. Draco was once again sitting on Harry's lap and Hermione on Ron's. Most people were in their house common rooms, but the head boy and girl were sitting near the fire doing their homework together.  
  
"Draco," Hermione started. "Will you tell us today about the time your father said you weren't worthy of love?"  
  
"I…"   
  
"Draco sweetie we need to know," Harry told him firmly.  
  
"O…ok,"  
  
~Draco's Room, Malfoy Mansion~  
  
The seven year old Draco was sitting on his bed in his room staring into space, thinking about how it would feel to have a father who loved him. He was certain his father used to love him, but he couldn't remember him ever being *told* that he was loved. Not even by his mother. Suddenly his father stormed into the room. Draco scrambled to his feet and slowly lifted his head to look at his father. What had he done wrong this time? He was always doing something wrong which meant he had to be punished.  
  
"You!" His father said, anger building up in him, his normally pale face was slightly red. "You've been in my office again! Where is it? Where's the key?"  
  
"What key? Y…you're office d…doesn't l…lock w…with a…a key," Draco stammered.   
  
"The key that was sitting on my desk next to the quills and ink bottles!" Draco gulped. He'd been in his father's office to get a quill and ink so he could practise writing like his mother had told him to do.  
  
"I didn't touch any keys - all I took was a quill and an ink bottle, so I could practise writing," Draco said almost crying. "Honest!"  
  
"Come with me," his father yelled grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out the room. He pulled him downstairs and into his office.  
  
"Find it!" He ordered. "Find that key!" His father stood in the doorway glaring at him - Draco was clearly not going to get anywhere until he had found the key so he started to search the floor around the desk. After about five minutes he found it.  
  
"I found it."  
  
"Well give it here!" His father ordered.  
  
"I can't read reach it. It's fallen through a crack between two floorboards." His father came over and took out his wand. Draco backed away in fear, but his father pointed it into the crack and muttered some words which made the key stick to his wand, allowing him to lift it out. He put the key in his pocket and turned to Draco.  
  
"I've had enough of your failings. It was time you were taught a lesson!" he grabbed Draco and hauled him down to the dungeons. He put Draco's wrists into some chains hanging from the low ceiling and hoisted them up until Draco's feet only just touched the ground. He walked over to a wall and pushed in one of the stones, which opened a secret door.  
  
Lucius went into this room and came out holding a long black leather whip. Draco's eyes widened in terror, as his walked behind him with the whip. Draco cried out in pain as the whips first crack was heard and cut across his back. A second, this time hitting his right arm as well as his back. Draco had never felt pain like this before. The whip cut into his back like a knife. He was sobbing uncontrollably by the time his father stopped.  
  
"Stop crying. You are an embarrassment to the Malfoy name," his father sneered. Draco tried to stop crying but he was unable to stem the flow of the tears because he was still chained.  
  
"W…why don't you l…love me? W…why can't you be like a normal f…father and l…love me… your son?"  
  
"You're not worthy of love Draco. You don't deserve anyone's love…not now, not ever." Lucius spat. "You're an embarrassment to the Malfoy name - you don't get love because you're a failure." Tears flowed silently down Draco's face and he bowed his head.  
  
"Will I ever deserve love?" Draco asked with his head bowed.  
  
"Not if you continue to act the way you do!" Lucius sneered. "If you act more like me then you will." Draco sniffed hard trying not to cry anymore. "I'm going to leave you like that until you start to act more like a Malfoy should and stop crying." with that Lucius left the dungeon and Draco immediately burst into loud sobs again.  
  
He cried hard for three hours thinking about how he deserved the pain from his fathers beatings because he was a failure. He finally had his tears under control and was beginning to realise how cold it was in the dungeons. How long was his father going to leave him down here for? After another hour Draco was really cold, and his robes, which were torn because of the whip, were failing to keep him warm.  
  
His father appeared before his eyes and silently unchained Draco.  
  
"Get to your room and stay there," he snarled. Draco quickly ran from the dungeon to his room, where he lay on his bed crying silently - thinking about how he would never be worthy of anyone's love because he knew he didn't want to be like his father.  
  
After a while he got up and took his robes off before standing in front of the mirror to examine the ugly red marks all over his body. He was cut in some places where the whip had touched more than once. He pulled on his pyjamas and climbed in bed.  
  
~Prefect Common Room~  
  
Draco stopped talking and looked at Harry who was horrified - although horrified was an understatement/ he looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was crying again and Ron was staring at Draco with his mouth wide open.  
  
"He's wrong!" Harry burst out angrily. "He's the one that doesn't deserve love, not you. You deserve love, and you have mine!" Harry said before pulling Draco into a long sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you so much Harry. I really do," Draco said when they had separated.  
  
"I love you too Draco. I mean it with all my hear!." Then he pulled Draco into an even longer kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok so it was a short chapter again. Sorry that there are all short but they just don't seem to come out any longer. Oh well. Please read and review. 


	4. The Curse

Disclaimer: Guess what? No I still don't own them. Damn it!!!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Chapter 4 - The Curse  
  
Draco eventually pulled out of their kiss and looked at Harry, his eyes showing warmth and love - something that Harry had never seen in them for the first four years that he had known Draco. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde boy. He was so happy that he finally had Draco for himself.  
  
"I hate your father for all he did to you in the past. I really do!" Harry told his boyfriend.  
  
"So do I!" Draco said. "So do I!"  
  
"I can't believe Lucius would do that to his own son," Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe that he never loved his own son!" Hermione commented her eyes still shining with tears.  
  
"I was only eight the first time my father used the Cruciatus Curse on me. If that doesn't show you how little he loved me, then I don't know what does," Draco replied to Hermione's last comment.  
  
"You were only eight?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He subjected you to the Cruciatus curse at only eight? I was fourteen I could only just keep from screaming in pain," Harry said quietly. "For once he isn't attacking your bottom!" Harry said in all sincerity. Draco, Ron and Hermione all laughed slightly.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you about it," Draco pulled an old book out of his pocket before starting.  
  
~Draco's Room, Malfoy Mansion~  
  
Draco was sitting at his desk, in his room writing in his diary. He was only eight but he'd started to keep a diary at the age of five, ever since his father had first beaten him. It helped him to clear his head and stop him from making mistakes that would make his father angry. Though he very rarely made the same mistake twice, his father still found reasons to beat or whip him.  
  
'Dear Diary' Draco wrote. 'It has only been since last night that I last wrote to you but a lot has happened since then. Me, mother and father went out for lunch today at some muggle place near Little Hangletown. Father had some business to conduct near there, you see. After lunch, during which I managed to drop my empty plate on the floor, father promised me a beating for that later, mother took me to a park, while father went to conduct his business. I went to play on he metal muggle things with others my age.  
  
'All was going fine until I started to talk to another boy. He was talking bout how him and his parents were flying to Spain. Of course I stupidly asked:  
  
"What type of broomstick does your family own then?"  
  
'Of course the boy just looked at me as if I was mad, then waddled off screaming for his mother. But guess who heard the whole thing? Yup! My father. He had to go over and apologise to the fat boys mother - saying I had meant the air-a-plain thing that muggles used, and that I just had a very active imagination and called them broomsticks instead. His parents didn't seem to please. I don't think they approved of imagination, and neither does my father, or so it would seem.  
  
'Of course father took me straight to the dungeons when we got home. As usual I was chained up. Those chains are really sore they always leave red marks on my wrist. This time my father used two things. He started with the cane as punishment for breaking the plate.  
  
'Second of all he used a curse, an unforgivable curse. Yes I know about them, read it some book. He used the Cruciatus Curse. It was a pain beyond any pain I've ever felt before. It feels as though someone is stabbing you all over with white-hot knifes; your very bones feel as though they are on fire. This is a pain that…I don't even know how to describe it.  
  
'I was screaming in pain from the moment the curse touched me. My father used it on and off for five minutes. Stopping every time just before I felt I was going to pass out. The next time he cast it I passed out from the pain. When I awoke I was still chained but my father had stripped me of my clothes and was standing in front of me with his whip.  
  
'As he walked round the back of me I cried out:  
  
"No, no more please. I'm begging you!"  
  
"And you think you deserve no more pain? I've told you before you're unworthy of love, which also means you deserve pain not mercy," father sneered at me.  
  
'His words hurt more tan the beatings sometimes. I know I shouldn't listen to him. I have to worthy of love, right? Perhaps not. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever know love - someone's love for me. Wonder if I'll ever have any real friends. Crabbe and Goyle. Friends? Gorilla's is more like it. I'm only friends with them because father wishes it. The older I get the more I realise I don't really want to be like my father. I have an independent mind - unlike Crabbe and Goyle. I wish I were brave enough to stand up to my father, tell him I don't want to be like him.  
  
'I would tell him that, if I wasn't so afraid of his beatings. They hurt so much and I don't do well with pain. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had parents who loved me, or at least someone who loves me, but I have to stop myself from thinking about it as I know I'll never have that.  
  
'They say you don't miss what you don't have but this is something I don't have and I miss it. It's a hurt inside of me that aches in my heart and I can't get it to stop. I doubt I'll ever have anyone to away this pain.'  
  
~Prefect Common Room~  
  
Draco closed the diary he had read the entry from. Harry was looking a bit on the pale side. Hermione was close to tears - or was she beyond them? - And Ron…well Ron had an odd expression on his face. Draco couldn't figure it out.  
  
"This is the diary I kept. All the entries are like that. Just details of why he beat me and what he did/used etc. I still keep it to this day - although I must say that the entries have become much happier. The entries from around Christmas last year are the ones I want you to read Harry." Draco handed the diary to Harry. "Read it at your leisure. I've finished that book. "You can start to read it tomorrow. Ron and Hermione may read if they so wish. I think tomorrow I will tell you how I came to love Harry."  
  
"Why tomorrow? Why not now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we're busy," Draco said simply.  
  
"No you're not. So we can read it just now, can't we?" Ron asked again.  
  
"No because me and Harry are going to bed!" Draco exclaimed as thought it was obvious - although perhaps by now it was.  
  
"But I wanted some dinner!" Harry protested.  
  
"Fine! But no dessert. I've already got that planned."  
  
"Fine!" said Harry catching on. "No dessert 'till we get to our bed."  
  
TBC  
  
Again another short chapter. I'm getting good at writing short chapters now. I'll try and break that habit. Please read and review. 


	5. The Love

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Rather disappointed about that.  
  
Author's Note: Ahh the last chapter. I've put more in it than I had originally planned so it means that something's mentioned in this fic tie in with what will be happening in my main fic. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Love  
  
Harry and Draco ate ah hurried dinner before rushing off to their dorm. Draco was pulling Harry along by the wrist trying to be the more dominant one. In their room he pushed Harry down backwards onto the bed, and started to undress himself. Harry sat on the bed watching this little show and licking his lips, - he was impatient, and wished Draco would hurry up. Draco finished with himself and immediately started on Harry.  
  
Harry didn't try to help Draco undress him, but instead let his hands wander - one lost itself in Draco's hair pulling him closer until their lips almost met the other wrapped around Draco's semi-hard cock. Draco gasped and his cock became hard instantly. Draco could feel the heat rising. Harry grinned impishly and pulled Draco into a kiss. Draco was still fumbling with Harry's clothes.  
  
"You wear to much!" He said.  
"Sorry I'll remember to walk around completely naked from now on then. Shall I?"  
"Would you?" Draco asked hopefully tugging Harry's boxers off. "Hmm…" Draco said eyeing Harry's hard cock. "Maybe you could just wear boxers or something. I don't want everyone else to enjoy this view. It's for my eyes only." Draco grinned before leaning in and kissing Harry again.  
  
The two fell backwards onto the bed kissing. Draco twitched the hangings shut and cast the silencing spell. He straddled Harry's legs and down at Harry's man-hood licking his lips. Suddenly Harry flipped Draco onto his back and pinned his arms above his head. Draco squirmed trying hard to get back on top - to no avail.  
  
"Urghh! Harry!" Draco whined. "You're always on top. Let me be on top for once."  
"Oh all right! Don't whine Draco. It's not becoming to your pretty face." Draco rolled on top of Harry with a grin.   
  
Draco started to kiss down Harry's neck and torso; he stopped and looked up at Harry who nodded. Draco took Harry into his mouth. Harry gasped and gripped Draco's hair in his hands stroking his face with his thumb. Draco was skilfully licking and sucking his way up and down Harry's length. Then Harry came screaming:  
  
"Oh God Draco!" Draco licked up the last of the cum before sliding up and kissing Harry. Harry pushed Draco away.  
"Fuck me Draco. Fuck me now!"  
"On your stomach." Harry obediently turned onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. Draco got out a tube of lube and lubricated one finger and inserted it into Harry, then a second and a third.  
  
Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Draco eased himself inside Harry, and started to thrust in and out of Harry. At last he came into Harry screaming his name, and collapsed on top of him exhausted and panting for breath. Harry rolled over onto his back sending Draco flying to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Harry!"  
"Sorry Drac! Come here!" Draco climbed back onto bed beside Harry who pt his arms around the blonde boy.  
"Can we come in?" said Hermione's voice on the other side of the hangings.   
"Yes!" Draco said after taking down the silencing spell, while Harry pulled the covers up to their waists. Hermione and Ron pulled the hangings back and sat down on the bed.  
"What can we do you for?" Harry asked his best friends.  
"We've been thinking," Ron started.  
  
"That's a first for you then Ron!" Draco said with a grin, but soon stopped at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
"We've been thinking, and we realised that we may be finding out tomorrow how you came to love Harry, Draco, but we don't know how or indeed why he came to love you."  
  
"I…well…I…I…I don't really know how but I know why. I noticed at the Yule Ball that I was jealous of pansy being with Draco. I later realised that I liked him because I could see that he had changed. He wasn't making many, if any, nasty comments to or about us. I…I don't quite know…I…just…I knew there was something about him I knew needed love. It's hard to explain how you know why you love a person, you just love. Does that make any sense to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we were only wondering because we realised that we'd never actually known who you liked. We always thought it was Cho," Ron said.  
"She…she was just a cover until I finally told you I was gay."  
"That's fine Harry. But now I think It's Draco's turn," Hermione added.  
"Okay," Draco said.  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Draco sat in an armchair by the fire half listening to Crabbe and Goyle arguing over who should get the last chocolate frog. Draco was thinking, or was trying to at least, about his dream last night. He had been walking through the forbidden forest, when he had heard laughing. Cheerful, happy and carefree.  
  
Curious he walked towards the laughter. The closer he tried to get the further away it seemed to go. Eventually Draco came across a broomstick, an ancient 'Shooting Star' but he could travel faster on it than on foot, so he mounted it and set off to find the voice the laugh belonged to. Eventually Draco flew into a clearing, where the laughter was coming from. Draco gasped in shock. The voice belonged to Harry Potter, he was laughing and talking to Ron and Hermione. They looked up when he gasped.  
  
Then Ron and Hermione left Harry and Draco alone in the clearing. Harry crossed over to Draco and kissed him - full and hard on the lips. Much to Draco's surprise he didn't try to pull away, instead he opened his mouth and let Harry enter kissing Harry back every bit as much as Harry kissed him. Draco had never felt something this wonderful before. In a way it was comforting.  
  
When they eventually pulled away Draco couldn't breathe - that had been wonderful. He wanted more but Harry seemed hesitant. They stood looking at each other for a long time; it was Harry who spoke first.  
  
"I have to go," he said quietly. Harry turned and started to walk away.  
"Harry wait…I," Draco said before he could stop himself. Harry stopped turned round and looked up at Draco. Draco let out a scream. Harry was no longer standing in front of him; it was his father. Draco tried to run away but his father bound him tightly with ropes from his wand. Draco fell to the ground. His father walked over to him with a cane in his hand. Draco screamed again as the cane struck him; he passed out from the pain.  
  
Draco had awoken that morning screaming. The first thing he noticed was that he was in pain. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He turned on one of the showers and got in. he looked at himself and noticed a thin red mark - left by a cane.  
  
"Mine!"  
"No mine!"  
"Draco? Whose frog is this?" Crabbe asked stupidly.  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" Draco snapped. "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK?"  
  
~Gryffindor Tower, 5th Year Boys Dormitory~  
  
Draco finished talking and looked at Hermione.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Not really. It doesn't really explain…"  
"Oh I realised that I liked him because of my dream. I used to think about him all the time and not realise why I was doing it."  
"Oh!" Hermione said.  
"Harry! Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Ron asked looking extremely worried.  
  
He had good reason to. Harry had turned very pale and was muttering under his breath.  
"Harry sweetie, Harry. Tell me what's wrong."  
"I…I had that dream. Well the part where we kissed was the same but before we were moving through the forest, although I woke up after our kiss because Dobby was sitting on top of me."  
"You had that dream before the Yule Ball? On Christmas day?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you have it then Draco?"  
"I think I know why! Wait here you two. Ron come with me."  
  
They left leaving Harry and Draco very confused, (and very naked.)  
"What do you think?" Draco asked.  
"Well I think we should have another quick fuck before they come back."  
"I wasn't talking about that! I was t…mmhhff…" Draco's words were ct off by Harry kissing him full and hard on the lips.  
  
Draco melted into Harry's kisses and allowed himself to be positioned by Harry. They made love to each other again before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were arguing in the library.  
"Ron we HAVE to tell them. We HAVE to. They have to know!"  
"Your right! They have to know, but not yet. Not until we know more. Wait and see if it happens again."  
  
END  
  
I know I sort of left some new things unanswered but I will reveal all in my main fic 'Discovery.' Any way please read and review. 


End file.
